April Mop!
by An Nisa Maharani
Summary: Sakura sangat kesal saat tahu ini semua hanya palsu. Ia tidak suka dikerjai seperti ini. Walau sebenarnya ia tidak boleh marah. Tapi ia juga merasa sepertinya tidak ada salahnya begini.../NaruSaku/for Sakura's birthday


**April Mop!**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**April Mop! © Uchiha Flynn**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Narusaku slight SasuHina(sangat sedikit sekali)**

**WARNING : AU, OOC(kemungkinan iya), ALUR GAJE, TYPO(S), BAHASA BERANTAKAN, IDE SANGAT PASARAN, ****DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! **

**.**

**Happy read,,**

**.**

"YEAHH!"

"Akhirnya!"

"Sekian lamanya kutunggu saat-saat ini!"

"_I'm FREE_!"

"BEBAS!"

"MERDEKA!"

Teriakan-teriakan gaje yang memekakan telinga itu terdengar sangat merdu bagi semua murid. Akhirnya UTS berakhir juga! Senangnya…

"Ah, aku mau main ke rumah Temari lagi deh!" ujar Ino penuh harap.

"Kalian mau ke rumahku? Ya sudah ayo! Oh ya, katanya Tenten mau ke rumahku?" Temari girang, sepertinya kali ini rumahnya akan jadi ramai!

"Aku juga mau! Oh ya, Tenten! Mau ikut ke rumah Temari tidak?" tanya Sakura berteriak kepada Tenten yang sedang sibuk merapikan buku-bukunya.

"Ke rumah Temari? Aku mau banget! Siapa aja yang ikut?" kemudian Tenten menghampiri Ino, Temari dan Sakura.

"Aku dan Ino! Mau tidak? Ayo dong! Katanya kau mau ke rumahnya Temari?" ucap Sakura. Sedikit membujuk Tenten yang terlihat masih bingung.

Kemudian datang Tayuya yang tiba-tiba mengajak Tenten untuk ke rumah Matsuri. "Ten, kita ke rumah Matsuri yuk!"

"Ah Tayuya, aku mau ke rumahnya Temari," tolak Tenten―agak menyesal karena menolak ajakannya.

"Wah ke rumah Temari? Aku ikut dong!" ucap Tayuya senang. Ia langsung berubah pikiran.

"Eh aku juga ikut ya?" tanya Shion.

"Kalau aku boleh ikut tidak?" tanya Konan.

"Oke. Ayo berangkat!"

Kemudian mereka berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

Tiba-tiba Sakura melihat sesuatu yang ganjal di depan gerbang sekolah. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang sedang menggenggam tangan Hinata dan Naruto yang sedang menggoda Sasuke. Menurutnya itu hal yang sangat langka.

"Sas, PJ bisa kali," ucap Naruto sambil menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu.

Ino berlari menghampiri Hinata, "Cie, Hinata! Jangan lupa PJ-nya ya!" ucap Ino sambil menyalami Hinata–sebagai tanda selamat. Sementara wajah Hinata sudah semerah tomat.

"Ten, Sasuke-kun kok megang tangan Hinata kayaknya erat banget ya? Ada apaan sih?" tanya Sakura yang kelihatan bingung melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"ADUH! Ya ampun Sakura! Kau ketinggalan _hot news_!" teriak Tayuya lebay.

"Memangnya _hot news_ apa sih? Heboh banget,"

"Sakura! Hinata itu pacarnya Sasuke!" teriak Konan.

CTARR!

"Hah?" Sakura hanya kaget mendengar penuturan Konan barusan. Hatinya sakit. Pangeran pujaannya sudah mempunyai pacar! Selama ini dia memang belum pacaran karena menunggu pangeran pujaannya.

'Aku memang terlalu banyak berharap pada Sasuke-kun,' batin Sakura sedih.

Kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkan sekolah. Perjalanan pun berlanjut. Sakura hanya mengikuti langkah teman-temannya yang berada di depannya dengan tatapan kosong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hosh. Temari rumahnya jauh juga ya?" ucap Tenten sambil mengelap keringatnya yang menetes dari dahinya.

"Tem, aku minta minum dong!" ucap Konan yang terlihat terengah-engah.

"Oke,"

Sementara Temari sedang mengambilkan minum, Sakura, Ino, Konan, Tenten, Tayuya dan Shion asyik bercerita tentang pacar-pacarnya. Apalagi Ino dan Tayuya, bersemangat sekali bercerita tentang pacarnya.

Kemudian Temari datang membawa jus dan bermacam snack.

"Kami minum ya!" ucap Tayuya berbinar sambil meraih gelas berisi jus yang dibawa Temari.

"Hm," gumam Temari sambil mengangguk.

"Hah. Eh kita main Truth or Dare yuk! Berani kan?" ajak Ino sambil menyeringai tipis.

"Ayo! Siapa takut?" ucap Sakura.

"Ayo putar botolnya!"

Botol minum milik Tenten pun berputar, kemudian berhenti tepat di hadapan… Sakura.

"Truth or–"

"Ah tidak mau!" ucapan Tayuya terpotong oleh teriakan Sakura.

"Katanya tidak takut?" tanya Ino meremehkan Sakura sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Baiklah," jawab Sakura lemas.

"Trut–"

"Truth!" ucapan Tayuya terpotong lagi oleh jawaban Sakura.

"Grr, Sakura, aku belum selesai bicara juga!"

"Gomen,"

"Oke. Siapa yang kau sukai?" tanya Ino.

"NARUTO!" teriak Tenten yang adalah teman perempuan terdekatnya Naruto.

"Tidak akan si jabrik kuning itu!" Sakura terlihat tidak terima. "Sebenarnya aku menyukai Sasuke, tapi itu dulu," jawab Sakura agak berbisik.

Ino menyeringai mendengarnya.

"Oh, tapi apa benar perasaannya sudah hilang seluruhnya?" tanya Tenten tak yakin.

DRRT.. DRRRT…

"Mungkin iya," jawab Sakura ragu. Dadanya sedikit sesak setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Kemudian ia mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya–untuk mencari handphonenya yang bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk.

Dilihatnya,

_**Naruto**_

_**15:15**_

Kemudian Sakura membuka pesan tersebut.

_**Sakura-chan! Nilaimu ada yang di bawah KKM tidak?**_

_**Sender : Naruto**_

_**Today 15:15**_

"Hei siapa yang sms?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Naruto," jawab Sakura datar sambil mengetik balasan smsnya.

"CIEEE!" teriak Tenten dan Temari serempak. Sakura berjengit.

"Memang Naruto nanya apa?" tanya Shion.

"Tentang nilaiku,"

"…"

"Ada yang di bawah KKM atau tidak." jelas Sakura. Lainnya mengangguk.

"Boleh lihat?" tanya Tenten sambil tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Ti-dak."

"Uhh pelit!"

"Biarkan," respon Sakura masa bodo.

"Ah Sakura! Oke deh."

GREB!

"AAAAAA!"

"Sini! Kami mau lihat!"

"Mau apa kalian?" tanya Sakura –err ketakutan.

"Hanya lihat!"

"KEMBALIKAN!"

"Eh sini sini, aku beritahu." ucap Temari berbisik pada yang lainnya, kecuali Sakura yang masih cemberut karena kesal. Mereka pun duduk melingkar memunggungi Sakura. Temari melirik Sakura sebentar sebelum berbisik.

"Tuh kan main bisik-bisik! Aku tidak suka itu! Cepat kembalikan!" ucapan Sakura hanya dianggap angin lalu. Mereka tetap saja tidak memperdulikannya.

"Huh," Sakura hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sebal.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Ini, terima kasih!" ucap Temari sambil menyerahkan handphone Sakura kepada pemiliknya. Tenten menyeringai.

"Haahh, sms apa?"

"Tidak sms kok,"

Sakura makin kesal. "Bohong."

DRRT.. DRRRT…

_**Apa benar Sakura-chan? Aku juga. Kau sungguh menerimaku jadi pacarmu?**_

_**Sender : Naruto**_

_**Today 15:45**_

"APAAA?" teriak sakura kaget. "Apa-apaan ini? Kalian sms Naruto apa?" tanya Sakura. Ia kaget sekali melihat sms Naruto.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Ah bohong!"

"Memang!" jawab Ino enteng.

"Uh kalian sms apa sih?" tanya Sakura yang mulai frustasi.

"Kami sms, 'Aku menyukaimu, Naruto' Ah, coba aku mau lihat balasannya!" ucap Tenten geregetan.

"Tidak! Aku yang akan membalasnya, dan aku akan menjelaskan bahwa yang sms tadi itu adalah kalian!" ucap Sakura kesal setengah mati.

"Sakura, sebaiknya jangan! Kasihan Naruto," larang Tenten. Kontan semuanya pun menatap Tenten heran.

"Hah?"

"Umm, sebenarnya Naruto itu menyukaimu, eh salah, mencintaimu! Kalau kau bilang yang sebenarnya pasti ia sedih." ungkap Tenten dengan raut muka menyesal.

"Kau pintar sekali berbohong ya," ucap Sakura acuh. Walaupun, Naruto juga sms seperti yang dibilang Tenten.

"Aku tidak bohong! Sebenarnya ini rahasia Naruto, karena ia teman dekatku jadi ia mau menceritakan perasaannya padaku. Aku sungguh tidak bohong, Sakura." jelas Tenten.

Sakura hanya diam mendengarnya. Ia melihat mata Tenten, mencoba mencari kebohongan di sana. Tapi, dilihatnya tidak ada kebohongan di sana.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kasihan Naruto kalau kau bilang sejujurnya, sepertinya tadi ia juga sangat senang melihat sms yang tadi kami kirim, dan ia kira itu adalah kau."

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan bilang sejujurnya." ucap Sakura pasrah.

"Ya bagus itu! Biarkan Naruto sebahagia ini! Hanya sementara ini kok, setelah itu kau bisa memutuskannya dengan mudah!" ucap yang lainnya.

Sakura teriak pasrah. "Iya iya!"

"Oh ya, jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Shion.

"Jam 17:00," jawab Tayuya.

"APA? Aku harus pulang sekarang!" ucap Konan bingung sambil mencari tasnya.

"Cepat sekali sih!"

"Kalau nanti Naruto sms lagi, jangan dibalas saja." ucap Ino menyarankan. "Tapi itu terserah kau sajalah." tambah Ino.

"Baiklah," jawab Sakura lesu. Hari ini ia sial sekali!

"Oke, kami pulang, arigato! Jaa!"

"Jaa!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menghempaskan tasnya di atas kasurnya. Hari ini ia lelah sekali. Kemudian ia menghempaskan tubuhnya juga. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi tidur. Mungkin saja saat nanti ia bangun, tadi itu hanya mimpi. Ya mimpi. Semoga Sasuke tidak berpacaran dengan Hinata, dan juga ia dan Naruto tidak berpacaran. Pokoknya ia tidak ingin mimpi itu jadi kenyataan!

Kemudian Sakura memejamkan matanya, segera tidur.

DRRT.. DRRRT…

**Sakura POV : on**

"Huh! Ganggu saja!" ucapku kesal sambil menyambar handphoneku yang berada di atas meja belajar.

'Naruto?' batinku.

Tidak! Pasti Naruto akan bertanya yang macam-macam. Ah aku kesal! Lagian Temari apa-apaan sih? AAAAAAAAHH!

Kemudian kubaca sms dari Naruto.

_**Oh ya Sakura-chan, apa yang membuatmu jadi menyukaiku?**_

_**Sender : Naruto**_

_**Today 18:20**_

"Kalau nanti Naruto sms lagi, jangan dibalas. Tapi itu terserah kau sajalah." Aku ingat sekali ucapan Ino itu. Tapi, Ah kubalas saja deh,

_**To : Naruto**_

_**Aku tidak tahu **___

DRRT.. DRRRT…

_**Kenapa tidak tahu?**_

_**Sender : Naruto**_

_**Today 18:25**_

.

_**To : Naruto**_

_**Tidak tahu saja, :p**_

DRRT.. DRRRT…

_**Oh yasudah. Jadi kita sudah pacaran nih?**_

_**Sender : Naruto**_

_**Today 18:30**_

Aduh bagaimana ini? Bilang sejujurnya kalau aku tidak mau atau bohong saja? Aku bingung!

_**To : Naruto**_

_**Mmm, eh tapi sebenarnya yang sms kalau aku menyukaimu itu Temari, bukan aku**_

DRRT.. DRRRT…

_**Tidak apa-apa kok, **___

_**Sender : Naruto**_

_**Today 18:40**_

.

_**To : Naruto**_

_**Tapi kalau kau mau, status kita tetap :D**_

DRRT.. DRRRT…

_**Jadi kita tetap pacaran? Memangnya kau menyukaiku?**_

_**Sender : Naruto**_

_**Today 18:50**_

.

_**To : Naruto**_

_**Eh? Ya. Mmm mungkin iya, aku suka kamu**_

AAAA! Aku bilang apa? Menyukainya? Tidak mungkin! Ah bodoh! Sakura bodoh!

DRRT.. DRRRT…

_**Benarkah Sakura-chan? Aku senang sekali!**_

_**Sender : Naruto**_

_**Today 19:00**_

.

_**To : Naruto**_

_**Nar! Aku yakin besok pasti banyak yang minta pajak deh! Apalagi nanti banyak yang ngatain. Aku tidak suka itu!**_

DRRT.. DRRRT…

_**Tenang aja, itu bisa diurus! Memangnya kamu tidak suka ya kalau dibilang pacarnya aku? **___

_**Sender : Naruto **_

_**Today 19:10**_

.

_**To : Naruto**_

_**Bukannya gitu! Aku malu aja kalau dibilang begitu,**_

DRRT.. DRRRT…

_**Oh, Sakura-chan sudah pernah pacaran berapa kali?**_

_**Sender : Naruto**_

_**Today 19:20**_

.

_**To : Naruto**_

_**Ini yang pertama **___

DRRT.. DRRRT…

_**Wah sama dong kita! Haha. Pokoknya besok tenang aja Sakura-chan, kalau ada yang macam-macam, aku akan melindungimu *Jiahh* tapi aku sungguh-sungguh kok, dan aku akan selalu menemanimu **___

_**Sender : Naruto**_

_**Today 19:30**_

Sepertinya benar kata Tenten, Naruto mencintaiku. Kalau begitu, aku akan mencoba untuk mencintainya.

_**To : Naruto**_

_**Arigato ya Naruto. Aku tidur dulu ya, selamat tidur**_

'Bohong saja kau kalau mau tidur!' inner Sakura mendecak.

DRRT.. DRRRT…

_**Ya, sama-sama Sakura-chan**___

_**Sender : Naruto**_

_**Today 19:45**_

AH! Bagaimana ini? Aku takut sekali besok! TIDAK! Argh!

"Ah tidur saja deh, daripada aku gila karena memikirkan itu."

**Sakura POV : off**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jum'at, 1 April 2011

"CIEEE NARUTO!"

"PJ WOY!"

"Cieeeeee!"

"PJ boleh…"

"PJ-nya bisa kali…"

Ucapan teman-temannya yang memekakan telinga itu membuat Sakura gila! Dan parahnya, kenapa Naruto terlihat tenang sekali? Hal itu tambah membuatnya sangat kesal! Dan lagi, kenapa teman-teman Naruto bisa tahu kalau mereka sudah pacaran?

Setelah melewati tempat berkumpul Naruto dan teman-temannya, Sakura langsung cepat-cepat masuk ke kelas dan menaruh tasnya di kursinya. Sesegera mungkin ia menghampiri Ino. Mencoba meminta penjelasan. Belum sempat ia berbicara pada Ino, tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menariknya pergi dari situ―menjauhi Ino dan yang lainnya.

Dilihatnya pemilik tangan besar tersebut. 'Naruto? Mau apa dia?' batin Sakura yang masih kesal dengan yang tadi.

"Sakura-chan…" ucap Naruto, masih belum melepaskan genggamannya.

Tiba-tiba saja siswa-siswi yang berada diluar, langsung memasuki kelas dan mengelilingi ia dan Naruto. Perasaannya tidak enak. Ada apa sih?

"APRIL MOP!" teriak seluruh siswa-siswi di kelasnya. Dilihatnya, sahabat-sahabatnya juga ikut mengucapkan itu. 'Apasih maksud ini semua?' batin Sakura berteriak.

"SURPRISE! Maaf ya Sakura kadonya telat, itu semua kado kami!" ucap Lee bersemangat.

"Jadi… Kalian mengerjaiku? Ternyata aku sedang dikerjai oleh kalian? Kalian tahu tidak? Ini semua membuatku gila!" teriak Sakura tak terkendali. Ia pun langsung melepaskan genggaman Naruto.

"JAWAB!"

Semua terdiam. Kecuali Ino yang mencoba untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

"S-Sakura! Ini kan hanya boho―"

"Cukup." Sakura terlihat berusaha mencoba menahan air matanya untuk turun. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Setelah itu, ia berlari. Pergi meninggalkan semuanya yang masih terdiam. Ia tidak peduli menabrak bahu Naruto dan bahu-bahu lainnya. Tangisnya pecah sekarang. Ia terus berlari entah kemana. Tidak peduli juga dengan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang melihatnya berlari di koridor sambil menangis. Sekarang ia sedang ingin sendiri.

Setelah kakinya merasa lelah karena terus berlari, ia berhenti di sebuah taman. Dilihatnya sekelilingnya, ternyata kakinya membawanya ke taman belakang sekolah. Dirasanya air matanya sudah tidak menetes lagi. Sepertinya sudah habis.

Sakura pun terduduk di sebuah kursi taman di bawah pohon sakura. Kelihatannya taman ini sedang sepi. "Baguslah aku sendirian disini," ucap Sakura lirih sambil menunduk.

"Siapa bilang?"

Sakura menatap bayangan orang itu. 'Rambut jabrik?' batinnya. Perlahan ia menatap orang itu.

"Naruto? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sakura ketus kemudian berpaling menatap debu-debu taman yang beterbangan.

"Menemanimu?" jawabnya ragu.

"Tidak butuh. Memangnya kau siapa?"

"Pacarmu," jawabnya sambil tersenyum kemudian duduk di sebelah Sakura.

DEG. Kontan wajah Sakura merona tipis mendengar jawaban Naruto. Kemudian Sakura menatap tajam Naruto. "Ha? Pacar?" tanyanya ketus. Kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain lagi.

"Iya, memangnya apa? Coba aku pinjam handphonemu." ucapnya tenang.

Sakura mengambil handphonenya di sakunya kemudian menyerahkannya pada Naruto. Ia masih belum mau menatap Naruto.

"Coba kau lihat ini," ucap Naruto ingin menunjukan sesuatu pada Sakura. Sakura pun menoleh, melihat apa yang ditunjukan Naruto padanya.

_**Wah sama dong kita! Haha. Pokoknya besok tenang saja Sakura-chan, kalau ada yang macam-macam, aku akan melindungimu *Jiahh* tapi aku sungguh-sungguh kok, dan aku akan selalu menemanimu **___

_**Sender : Naruto**_

_**31-03-11 19:30**_

Mata Sakura langsung memanas setelah melihat yang ditunjukan Naruto padanya.

"Memangnya kau tak ingat ini, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Na-Naruto…" ucap Sakura. Ia menunduk, matanya memanas, tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak menjatuhkan sesuatu dari sana. Dan benar, belum sampai semenit, air matanya yang tadi sudah habis, menuruni pipi mulusnya lagi.

Naruto memeluk Sakura. Sakura membalas pelukan itu sangat erat. Naruto tersentak kaget mendapat respon seperti itu dari Sakura. Entah mengapa Sakura mau melakukan itu, padahal tadi menatapnya saja ia tak mau. Keduanya pun saling menyalurkan kehangatan.

"Kukira itu semua palsu," ucap Sakura di tengah pelukannya.

"Memang, kecuali rasa sukaku. Sasuke dan Hinata berpacaran pun juga palsu, itu semua rencana kami."

"Rencananya berjalan lancar ya, tidak terlihat sama sekali kalau palsu."

"Iya, dan juga rencana itu bermanfaat banyak, karena rencana itu kita bisa seperti ini."

Kemudian Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya. Wajah Sakura memanas.

"Wajahmu merah Sakura-chan! Tampak sangat manis." ucap Naruto jujur.

"A-arigato,"

Setelah itu keduanya menyatukan bibir mereka. Mereka terus dalam posisi itu, tidak mau melepaskannya. Tapi karena kebutuhan akan oksigen, akhirnya terlepas juga. Wajah keduanya pun sangat merah.

"I-itu ciuman pertamaku,"

"Aku juga, otanjoubi omedetou ya, Sakura-chan."

"Ya, arigato, Naruto." Sakura langsung memeluk Naruto.

**FIN**

**KYAAAA! Oh no! fic macam apa ini? Yaaahh baru bisa dipublish sekarang karena ffn error mulu! Ohya, selamat ulang tahun ya Sakura! *telat–pundung***

**AAAAA! Padahal fic laen aja belom selese! Dasar author udah gila nih! *emang* Tapi emang ada yang nungguin fic TRPM atau SG? *NGGAK!* pokoknya akan segera saya apdet! Saya kan bertanggung jawab! *plak* Saya bersyukur banget ini bisa dipublish, semoga masih ada yang mau baca dan review.. amiiinnnn**

**Sepertinya ini butuh sequel. Perlu gak sih? Menurut reader gimana? *nggak!* saya sih pengennya bikin sequel yang SasuHina-nya… tapi terserah reader lahhh… **

**Saya butuh banget saran kalian, agar saya bisa dan lebih maju dalam menulis fic bermutu. Flame? Silahkan asal membangun,,**

**Jadi, berkenan untuk review? **


End file.
